


She's Not Just A Pretty Face

by Gwen_Katana



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deputy Din Djarin, F/M, Jealous Din Djarin, Language of Flowers, Mandomera, Marshal Omera, Marshal of Sorgan, Mutual Pining, Secret Messages, Sorgan Flower Meanings, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Katana/pseuds/Gwen_Katana
Summary: Mandomera Week Day 5: AUDeputy Din Djarin has a crush on the Marshal of Sorgan, but with the Marshal’s many suitors does he stand a chance to win her heart?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	She's Not Just A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> No need to look up any flower meanings as I made up the following flower meanings. I was originally going to go in a more action-oriented direction but something about the western adjacent feel to Omera being the Marshal and Din being her Deputy, made me think of Victorian flower meanings. And then I just really liked the image of Marshal Omera having a bunch of suitors and Din being low-key jealous. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Marshal Omera was also discussed by my friends and I in our Mandomera discord. Please considering joining us.
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Wp6XnNk

Din sat down heavily at the bar. “Spotchka, make it a double.” He removed his helmet and set it on the seat next to him.

Cerra, the barkeep, poured him his drink in mild concern. He usually abstained and if he did indulge, it was when he was off duty. She put the drink in front of him and said, “What's troubling you, deputy?”

“Nothing.” He replied curtly as he took a sip of his drink. “I’m fine.”

She stepped away from him to wipe down the bar when she happened to glance out the common house window. Outside, the Marshal was speaking to a man, a local by the way he was dressed, who had a bouquet of purple Sorgan moon lilies in his hand. Understanding dawned on Cerra.

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with the Marshal’s suitors, would it?” She asked him as she draped her bar rag over her shoulder, hand on her hip.

Din raised his glass to take another sip but hesitated for a brief moment. “Not at all,” he said.

Cerra wasn’t fooled. His face and surly tone betrayed him. She liked the man, he did a good job as deputy, he was honorable and he took care of their Marshal. She decided she’d help him out a little.

Cerra looked out the window again and sighed heavily. “You’d think some of them would learn by now. They’re going about it the wrong way.”

Din observed Omera and the man outside, “She doesn’t seem like the type to want flowers.”

Cerra turned back at him, “No, I’ve known Omera my whole life--she puts on a brave face on the outside but she’s a bit of a romantic at heart. The problem isn’t the flowers per se, it's what they represent, the meaning behind them.”

“Flowers have meanings?” Din asked.

“You haven’t been here long so I’ll explain. See that guy outside with the purple moon lilies?”

Din nodded.

“The purple ones represent a fiery, passionate love and he’s got a bouquet of them.”

Din looked at Cerra, “What’s wrong with that?” Seemed right to Din.

“The purple ones are fine in certain contexts but not for first impressions. He’s coming on too strong with the bouquet. It's like he’s screaming a love confession.” Her face expressing how unappealing she found the gesture. “And besides, passionate love is fleeting so it's a bit of a shallow display.”

“What do the blue ones mean?” He’d seen someone give her those.

“Ah, that guy did some research at least. Blue is Omera’s favorite color but the blue ones are used to express congratulations.”

Din inwardly cringed. “What about red?” She seemed to get those the most.

“Red ones can mean ‘I miss you’ or ‘Thinking of you,’ but a bouquet of them is again coming on too strong. She gets those mostly from foreigners, red must mean something else on their worlds.”

“So less is more?”

Cerra nodded, “Generally, yes. Foreigners also make the mistake of giving her moon lilies during the day.” At Din’s blank expression she elaborated, “Sorgan’s moon lilies only bloom, as their name implies, at night. They wilt quickly under the sun. The ideal time to give them is after the sun goes down. If you really want to sweep a Sorgan woman off her feet, you give her a moon lily under the light of the twin full moons.” She gave Din a mischievous grin.

Din shifted his weight in his seat under her gaze but then asked, “Anything else I should know?”

She filled him in on the other flower meanings. Teal lilies, the same color as krill and spotchka, meant new life, so they were given to new parents or newlyweds. Yellow for friendship, Orange for commitments, pink for desire, silver for yearning or longing, white for eternal love or devotion.

As she finished, Omera walked into the common house and approached Din. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, ready to go?” They had been on their way to do the evening patrol together when the local man outside asked to speak to her alone. She carried the bouquet of moon lilies but handed them to Cerra, “Do you mind, Cerra? I can’t take them with me.”

Cerra accepted the bouquet from Omera, “Gee, you shouldn’t have.”

Din nodded at Omera, finished his drink, put on his helmet, and paid Cerra. “Thanks, Cerra.” Thanking her for more than the drink she served him.

“Anytime, deputy.” She smiled as the Marshal and Deputy stepped out of the common house.

Part of their patrol included the forest surrounding the town. The moons shined brightly above them as they came across a field of Sorgan moon lilies. Armed with the knowledge behind their meanings, he stopped to pick one for Omera.

She noticed he was no longer following and stopped and turned to ask him what was wrong but hesitated at the sight of him. His beskar armor gleamed under the moonlight as he walked up to her with a single, silver Sorgan moon lily and handed it to her. “For you,” he said.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Silver lilies signified a deep yearning or longing for the recipient of the flower. She wondered if he knew the significance of the gesture and she dared to hope that he felt the same way that she did about him. She smiled and accepted the flower from him, “Thank you, Din.”

He nodded and went on down the path. She watched him walk away for a moment before she tucked the lily into her hair, threading the stem through her long braid.

A few days later she received another flower from him. Not directly from him like the first one, but indirectly. She came to the Marshal’s office at dawn to relieve Din, who had taken the overnight watch. On her desk was another Sorgan moon lily, a white one this time. Devotion, her heart melted.

She was confident it was from him and no one else as they were the only two who had access to the office. He hadn’t said anything when he left. She put the lily in a small vase and kept it out of the sun in their office. She began to suspect the flowers from him was no mere coincidence and her stomach fluttered at the thought.

A few days passed and she found two lilies in her weapons locker. A silver and pink one. Combined, they signified a longing desire. Her face flushed with heat. She closed the weapons locker. This could no longer be considered a coincidence, right? She decided she needed to seek a second opinion. She left the Marshal’s office and decidedly tried not to look in the direction she knew Din was at. Next to the office was a shed where they kept their speeder bikes and Din was performing maintenance on the bikes.

She headed straight for the common house and pulled Cerra aside and caught her up on the situation. “What do you think?” Omera asked, a bit flustered but trying not to show it.

“I think his intentions are pretty clear,” Cerra said with a smirk.

“What should I do?” Omera asked.

Cerra raised an eyebrow, “Really, Omera? You’ve been over the moons for him since he first arrived with his boy two years ago. Respond in kind!” And shooed her out of the common house.

The next time Din had to relieve Omera from her overnight watch, he went to his weapons locker to grab a different blaster when he saw three flowers tied to the beskar spear inside. Their combined meaning is clear to him. He decided he would act upon it later that evening.

He knocked on the door to Omera’s cottage, Sorgan’s moons beginning to rise as twilight settled over Sorgan. Omera opened the door, her long hair down and wavy from unraveling her braid.

Din was stunned briefly at her beauty but recovered quickly, “I got your message.” He revealed the three lilies he found earlier: silver, purple, and pink. Longing passionate desire.

Omera took the lilies from him, smiling shyly at him, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Would you like to come in?” She asked as she stepped to one side to allow him entrance.

He nodded and she closed the door behind him.


End file.
